playtricksterfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox
The Fox is a Sense Type character that primarily utilizes Knives and Throwing type weapons. Job Tree Introduction Serene, calm, and cool in the face of danger, she can act quickly, effectively and stylishly all in one swift motion. Her tomb digging and spelunking pursuits all over the globe have put both her mind and her body into the perfect condition. Reason for coming to Caballa Island She is an archeologist with sharp intuition, logics, and also a very rational person. She was the youngest person ever to earn a PhD in archeology and soon becomes famous for all her works and findings in her field. When she finds out about a new mysterious island that popped up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, she wants to explore the island but is beaten by Don Cavalier. Her entrance to the competition is just an excuse to explore and study the island. Skills Appearance A female character with smart, stylish looks and cool tranquil personality. She has more than one tail which sets her apart from other animals. Hair Colors : Advancing to Explorer Level Required: *Regular Level 60. TM Level 50. Items Required: * 1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) * Smart Fox Badge (dropped by Kaboom in Caballa Relics Dungeon 4) Rewards: * Sign of Creation (lv60) *1,000,000 Base and 12,000,000 TM exp. Explorer (2nd Job Fox) Explorers attain a set of skills further enhancing their ability to fight, drill, and compound. Skills *The following skills are NOT obtainable in rTO at this time. This is subject to change. Appearance Hair Colors : Advancing to Thief Master/Hunter Lord Level Required: *Regular Level 130. TM Level 120. Items Required: *1 x Ticket of the Valiant (dropped by Clurican in 2nd Closed Lot of Jade Steel) *3 x 1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) *1 x Harkon (drilled from various maps or from Blacksmith Marx - Find Ingredients for Precious Jewel) *1 x Sacred Water (drilled in Swamp Fields) *3 x Brass (dropped by Brass Knight in Vamp Dungeon 3) *3 x Magnetite (dropped by Iron Knight in Vamp Dungeon 2 and 3) *3 x Magic Powder (dropped by Bone Magician in Vamp Dungeon 4 and 5) *3 x Glass Piece (dropped by Snowkid in Snow Field 1) *'Thief Master only:' 1 x Peridot (dropped by Electric Snail in Path to Black Swamp and Swamp Field 1) *'Hunter Lord only:' 1 x Silver Aquamarine (dropped by Walking Tadpole in Swamp Field 1) *'Note:' All other items required are obtained from other quests in the advancement. Rewards: *3 x Flower of Revival *1 x Light Compass *1 x Peridot Guardian (Thief Master) or Aquamarine Guardian (Hunter Lord) *26,992,280 Base and 700,997,250 TM Exp. (Overall) Thief Master (Pure 3rd Job Fox) Introduction The ability to fight enemies without being seen increases. Increased amount of more powerful shuriken and mine skills. Also Damage over time skills are afforded. Skills *The following skills are NOT obtainable in rTO at this time. This is subject to change. Appearance Hunter Lord (Hybrid 3rd Job Fox) Introduction After choosing a gun-toting ability tree afforded by the Lions, Foxes gain increased damage potential and multi-target skills. Skills Although the skills may be the same as the Inventor, Hunter Lord skills have different TM level requirements. In order to figure out the TM level, add 60 to the current TM level for the skill. *The following skills are NOT obtainable in rTO at this time. This is subject to change. Appearance Category:Characters Category:Fox Category:Archaeologist Category:Explorer Category:Thief Master Category:Hunter Lord Category:1st Job Category:2nd Job Category:3rd Job Category:Sense Category:Female Character